Perchlorate contamination has been found in the drinking water and ground water in at least 25 states. Although perchlorate occurs naturally, its use in flares, fireworks, pyrotechnics, explosives, missile and rocket propulsion systems has been attributed to its rise in incidence and in concentration in ground water and drinking water supplies.
Perchlorate is believed to affect the health of both humans and animals. In humans, it interferes with iodide uptake by the thyroid gland, which plays a role in metabolism via thyroid hormones, and in the physical development of children. Concern is mounting that ingestion of harmful levels of perchlorate may induce or aggravate thyroid dysfunction, and may negatively impact neurological development. The full scope of negative health effects of perchlorate exposure have not yet been elucidated.
In the United States, the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) is considering standards for safe levels of perchlorate concentration in drinking water, for example. The EPA has established a concentration of 24.5 μg/L as the recommended drinking water equivalent level (DWEL) for perchlorate of, and has recommended cleanup of concentrations in excess of this level.
Various technologies have been proposed for perchlorate removal. Nevertheless, there remains a need for improved perchlorate removal systems, including systems that can reduce or eliminate the use of excess chemicals and/or the need for intensive operator sampling regimens. The present invention addresses these and other long felt needs.